¡Es hora de apostar!
by Ib Tears
Summary: La pequeña y tierna Mary le pidió que le enseñara a jugar a las cartas, lo que no esperaba Seto que a causa de un manga terminara enseñándole a jugar a apostar. One-Shot.


**Esto es nuevo, dos actualizaciones por día, además es mi primer One-Shot, que Lo disfruten.**

**Dedicado a Reira26, gracias a ella mientras leía sus Fic's me inspiré y aquí está. Es nuestra tarea revivir este fandom.**

**Alerta: Temas sugerentes, están advertidos~**

**Atención: Este es un Fanfic hecho de fan para fans, ninguno de los personajes son míos, todos son propiedad ****de**** Jin (Shizen no Teki-P)**

* * *

Kano y Kido habían ido a una cita, nada nuevo, habían empezado a salir hace algunas semanas. Hibiya, Konoha, Ene y Shintaro fueron a ver el concierto de la Idol, que se estaba haciendo más famosa que nunca, todos llegarían muy tarde, dejando solos en la base a Seto juntó con Mary que no quisieron ir ya que el más grande le había prometido a petición de la niña, enseñarle a jugar a las cartas.

Los dos despejaron la mesa de todas las cosas que podían haber distraído a la albina y se sentaron, ella lo miraba con curiosidad y movía las piernas a un tiempo marcado mientras él mezclaba la baraja de naipes ingleses que habían pasado a comprar una hora antes.

—Y con eso dicho, podríamos empezar a jugar Blackjack ¿entendiste todo? —después de media hora explicando como eran las reglas y la forma de jugar, Seto había terminado de explicarle a la pequeña.

—Si entendí, pero Seto… —Mary tomó un manga que leyó un poco antes de comenzar con la explicación —ellos están jugando lo mismo, pero no es igual ¿podrías enseñarme a jugar así?

Seto tomó el librito y miró la página que la chica le indicaba, abriendo los ojos tan grandes como un personaje de anime por el contenido de las imágenes —_Oh, por esto me dijo que le enseñara _—pensó el de verde, la imagen mostraba dos hombres jugando el clásico Strip Blackjack que consiste en que la persona que se pasará de 21 cartas se quitará una prenda de vestir.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres jugar a esto? —preguntó nervioso, la pequeña asintió decidida, haciendo suspirar al chico que tuvo que explicarle en lo que iban a agregarle al modo de juego.

Ya listos, las cartas puestas en la mesa, bebidas preparadas para cuando la temperatura subiera, cosa que el joven estaba seguro que pasaría, empezaron con la apuesta.

Varias horas pasaron, la tarde recién iba a la mitad pero ellos seguían jugando, Mary no era mala jugadora pero no se comparaba a la experiencia de Seto. Habían llegado al punto de que los dos estaban en ropa interior y como ambos eran demasiado testarudos ninguno quería rendirse.

Tomándose un merecido descanso, la albina había ido a buscar más aperitivos, caminando nerviosamente por como se encontraba, el castaño suspiró, la tensión y el calor no hacían más que subir, si perdía otra jugada tendría que mostrarle su desnudez a la chica, pero lo peor era que si ella fallaba vería más de lo que debería, cosa que lo hacía sonrojarse demasiado. Él la quería, la amaba, pero por sobre todo lo demás quería protegerla con todas sus fuerzas, cosa que no podría hacer si no se controlaba.

Había soñado hace mucho tiempo con tenerla en su cama sólo para él, pero reprimió ese pensamiento rápidamente ante la fragilidad de la chica, con lo que podría pasar si él se tuviera que ir.

Interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su amigo, la pequeña regresó, sentándose para darse cuenta de que pasaría perdiera quien perdiera, ocultando su rostro, escuchaba el sonido de la baraja mientras Seto las mezclaba. Cada sonido, olor, o acción hacían que Mary se moviera nerviosa, no notando cuando Seto le entregaba sus cartas, haciendo que se sobresaltara.

El chico notó lo intranquila que estaba, de hecho, se encontró así mismo pegándole con el pie rítmicamente al piso por el nerviosismo, decidió que era mejor por el bien de ambos decidir si terminar o no el juego.

—M-Mary, ¿quieres terminar la apuesta? —la chica lo pensó un rato, desviando la mirada en su contestación.

—Sólo si Seto quiere, yo estoy de acuerdo con eso. —ouch, la albina lo había dejado difícil para Seto ya que, aunque se negara así mismo, él si quería. Había pasado bastante tiempo mirando el piso para pensarlo más claramente, pero logró comprender que no importaba sólo lo que él quisiera, sino lo que ambos deseaban.

Seto se levantó para dirigirse al frente de donde la niña estaba sentada, ella lo miraba atentamente sin hacer nada. El castaño sin querer se había acercado demasiado a la pequeña, haciendo que cayeran los dos a causa de que la pobre había intentado afirmarse en esas resbalosas cartas que cubrieron sus cuerpos.

Estaban, declarado días después por ambos, en la peor situación posible. Seto en verdad quería morirse, estaba rosando con varias partes sensibles de la pequeña haciendo que soltará cortos gemidos.

Ninguno sabía que hacer, así que el chico decidió tomar medidas drásticas, rompiendo su promesa interna: nunca usar su poder con Mary de nuevo.

La pequeña sintió como su salvador tomaba su cara obligándola a verlo a los ojos, observando como el color de sus orbes había cambiado a rojo, significaba que él estaba leyendo lo que pensaba. Realmente lo intentó, intentó no pensar en las mariposas que habían nacido por como estaban posicionados, o lo bien que se estaba sintiendo, sin embargo no lo había logrado, sonrojándose por el tacto de la otra mano de su compañero, la cual se encontraba acariciando suavemente su estómago.

En la misma pose, él se acercó para besarla lentamente, dándole a la joven la seguridad para corresponderle y pasar sus brazos por el cuello de su _gran amigo_.

Levantándola se dirigieron ambos al cuarto de Seto, cerró la puerta con llave y siguieron con el trabajo en la cama del chico.

Estaban seguros de que nunca olvidarían lo que pasó y se prometieron mutuamente que volverían a jugar el Blackjack.

* * *

**Es la primera vez que escribo algo como esto. Espero que haya cumplido con sus expectativas.**

**Ib Tears.**


End file.
